


Bucky's Bakery

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Baking Christmas cookies, Bucky burns his fingers are you realize his arm is capable of much more than you thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	Bucky's Bakery

“You’re like a machine.” Bucky leaned against the counter, folding his arms. “How much dough have you made?”

“It’s the holidays.” You measured out some vanilla. “Nobody has ever mentioned the phrase too-many-Christmas-cookies before.” 

“Well you’re bordering on it Doll.” Bucky reached over and snagged one of your finished cookies. 

“Not a Doll.” You smacked his hand, hating when Bucky used the nickname he called every girl.

“Right.” He popped the treat in his mouth. “Sorry.” 

You went to lecture him, ready to remind him that you were as much a part of the team as anyone else and deserved to be called by your name. But his face wore that puppy dog look he made so endearing. 

“I’m sure you have more important things to do than watch me bake.” You swallowed and looked away. 

“Don’t do that.” Bucky reached out and touched your shoulder, it sent a shiver down your spine. You turned to look at him, against your better judgment. “I want to help you. In fact, I want to spend as much time with you as possible. If it were up to me, I’d never have to leave you.”

The lump in your throat reformed, and this time you didn’t have enough moisture to swallow it away. You’d had the feeling Bucky was into you for months now, but you were so busy you never really thought about it too long. He was laying everything out. How did you feel? Your heart fluttered, not sure. 

DING! You jumped and Bucky’s arm fell. You brought your hand to your chest and let out a laugh, the tension running out. The awkward situation saved by the bell. 

“Well if you’re going to hang out, help out.” You gave a pressed smile. “Will you take the cookies out of the oven.” 

“Right.” Bucky licked his lips as he moved his head to the side. 

You felt a tad guilty, but he yanked down the oven door and stuck his hand inside.

“WAIT!” Your heart jumped as he grabbed the tray. “YOU NEED AN OVEN MIT!”

Bucky lifted the batch and turned to look at you as he steadied the cookies. Your eyes dropped to his metal hand and you felt relief as you shook your head. 

“I forgot.” Now you felt silly. “That scared me. I was picturing a trip to the burn unit over Christmas cookies.” 

“That’s why it’s you.” Bucky set the tray on the stove as he kicked the door to the oven shut. “That’s why it’s always you. You forget, you don’t see a wounded solider, an advanced killing machine, you just see me.” 

“Bucky, I….” Your heart was racing as you struggled with a response. “We work together…”

“You’re right.” His flesh hand reached out and wrapped around your waist, pulling you tight to his chest. You brought your hands up and pushed away, but the grip was too tight. 

“We can’t.” You looked him in the eye. “ It would never work out.” 

“Not about that.” His metal hand cupped your face, still warm from the oven. 

You grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away, knowing he was allowing it more than you using your strength. You glanced at his palm, even with the metal you were shocked that there was not any injury from grabbing a three-hundred-and-fifty degree sheet. 

“It’s capable of much more than grabbing cookies from an oven.” Bucky pressed his forehead to yours, redirecting your gazed. “Let me show you.”

You opened your mouth to protest, but his lips crashed into yours, already parted for his tongue to slide in. You let out a squeak and tried to move back but he held you and deepened the kiss. Your head started to go fuzzy as you fell forward, not meaning to put your weight on him. The movement was met with a growl from his lips as he held you tighter and coaxed your mouth into action.

For a moment you forgot about anything but him, this kiss. How right it felt. And you responded. A warmth growing between your thighs as you spread your legs. As good as this felt, as much as you wanted it there was a nagging in the back of your head. 

“Mmph.” You twisted your head. Bucky used the opportunity to kiss down to your neck, spinning you so your back was to him and hands were on the counter. “Stop. This isn’t a good idea.” 

You spoke the words, but your head tilted to the side to give him better access. 

“You were made for me Doll.” Bucky bit at your neck. 

The movement of his teeth didn’t snap you back to reality as much as the stupid nickname did. You tried to slide down the counter, out from under him, knocking your baking supplies to the floor in the process. The sound made him back away. 

“I’m not a Doll.” Anger started to rise. 

“I know.” Bucky slammed his metal hand down on the other side of you and pushed himself against your back so that your hips went into the counter, caging you in.

“This isn’t funny.” You tried to move in any direction, but you were trapped. “I don’t know how they did it in the 40s, but back away.”

“You’re not a Doll.” Bucky’s breath was on your neck, your heart raced as his lips went to your ear. “You’re MY Doll.” 

A gasp left your lips as your knees started to give out. His arm circled you, supporting your weight. 

“What?” You gripped the counter as your head fell back against his shoulder. “But…you call everyone Doll.”

“Not since I found my Doll.” Bucky’s lips met your neck as he pressed into you, thrusting your body hard enough into the counter you winced. “The way you see me. I see you the same. Who you really are, how you try to hide yourself away. Staying as busy as possible. Doing useless tasks.”

“The cookies?” Your mind was still struggling with what he was saying. 

Bucky stuck his arm out and swiped the counter clean, sending at least fifty cookies to the floor. Before you could protest hands were on your hips, lifting and twisting you so you were sitting facing him. The movement shook you enough that you put your hands on his shoulders. 

“Screw the cookies Doll.” His fingers went to your waist and he yanked your pants down with your panties in one swoop. “I bet you taste much sweeter.”

Your breath caught as his head lowered. Your hands went to his hair, you debated on pushing him away, but then his tongue ran up your slit. Your head fell back as you gasped, no longer caring about the cookies on the floor or whether this was right. 

“Bucky…” You fisted his locks. “Fuck.”

“Not yet.” He looked up at you, his blue eyes looking dangerous. “So much to explore first.”

He didn’t look away as his tongue met your tender bud. He flicked it up and down, teasing you into life. The hunger on his eyes didn’t fade as he brought his lips down, sucking you between them. It made you gasp and you realized you were not pushing his head away. No, instead you were pulling it closer. 

Bucky didn’t break eye contact as he lifted your legs to his shoulders, your feet resting on his back. The sight of him with you in his mouth was almost hotter than the way he was making your body react. 

Then you felt him, cold metal teasing your entrance. It made your eyes bulge and thighs twitch. A moan escaped your lips and you lifted your ass off the counter, eager for him to slide inside. 

When he did you shut your eyes and gasped, the attention on your clit growing more detailed as his mouth pulsed against you. 

“What?” Your eyes snapped open as you felt the vibrations. 

Bucky pulled his mouth away, taking you with him before the suction left. You winced at his absence, but the movement inside of you was distracting from the need. 

“I told you. Capable of so much more.” You looked down, half expecting to see a toy, but instead it was Bucky’s hand, the vibranium fingers coming to life inside of you. 

“Fuck.” Your chest started to heave. 

“Patience Doll.” Bucky’s mouth went back to your bundle of nerves. 

“Ahhh!” You struggled for breath as his mouth and finger started to work in tandem. “This is…I….wha…ho…”

You couldn’t form a complete thought let alone sentence as he buzzed inside of you and his mouth worked it’s magic. 

The tightening came fast. You felt all of your energy pooling at your center. Your hips rocked against him as the coil formed. 

“I’m…gon…cu..” The thought didn’t fully form before your head fell back at you let out an earth-shattering moan. 

Bucky didn’t slow as you spasmed around him. Muscles you didn’t even know you had came to life as your body convulsed with ecstasy. You fell back onto the counter, starring at the ceiling while your world spun. 

How could you feel this good? Was it even possible? 

Your breathing started to steady when Bucky’s head lifted. You heard the sound of his pants coming undone and looked up. There was no time for a view before he was on top of you. But damn, you felt him. Every inch as he slid into your soaked cunt. 

“You taste way better than the cookies.” Bucky licked his glistening lips and you about came again. 

Before any noise left your mouth his mouth was on yours again. This time you didn’t hesitate, running your fingers over his hair as you pulled him closer, welcoming his touch. 

His cock bottomed out and he stilled inside of you. You rocked against him, eager for him to thrust but he remained static, more interested in kissing than fucking. 

“Mmm.” You made a begging noise into his mouth. 

Bucky lifted his head and looked down at you, his blue eyes a flame.

“Please?” You continued to roll your body.

“Please What?” Bucky bit his lip. 

“Please fuck me!” Your grabbed his shoulders and dug your fingers into them. “Please!”

“Who are you?” His blue eyes narrowed.

“What?” You didn’t understand, but you kept wiggling under him, wanting to feel the full force of him. 

“Who. Are. You?” Bucky pressed his pelvis down, making you whine since your movement was now restricted further. 

There was an answer. He wanted one. You tried to break between your pants and think. Willing to be whoever he wanted at the moment. 

“Your Doll.” The answer came to your lips before your brain even processed it. 

“That’s right.” Bucky slid out and you moaned with anticipation. “MY Doll.”

He pumped inside of you, forcing a moan from your body. You wrapped your legs around him as he started to rail into you. Each of his pumps sending more pleasure than the last. 

“Never forget it.” Bucky grunted. “Mine. All mine.” 

“Yes.” You ran your nails down his back. “All yours.” 

Your bodies started to move in unison and the tightness came again. When you reached the point you would normally spiral it went tighter and tighter. Every bit of energy your body could muster gathered. 

Mewls and pants left your mouth as you were no longer capable of speaking. It felt like there was nothing in the world. Only Bucky. Only your pleasure. 

The edge neared and you flung yourself off. Jolts of electricity ran through your veins as you exploded underneath him. A mess of noises and movements. Euphoria hit and it almost felt like you were floating. 

Bucky let out a grunt as he slammed inside of you one last time, joining you in the orgasm. He coated your insides as he collapsed on top of you. Both of you struggling for breath. 

It took some time for you both to come off your high. Bucky pulled out and rolled over, probably smooshing some cookies in the process. His arm reached out and pulled you close, your head on his chest. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” He kissed the top of your head. 

“I’m not on the pill.” That was the first thought you had as you felt him drip down your leg. 

Bucky’s hand went between your thighs. He coated his fingers in his cum while he looked at you, sliding them back inside your quivering pussy. 

“Good.”


End file.
